


不想吃兔子的店主不是好大海（上）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	不想吃兔子的店主不是好大海（上）

四川男人出了名的心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇。平日里看着好一位粗犷男人，在家里却是宠老婆宠的上了天的耙耳朵。 

李东海他爸就是典型的四川男人。

因他妈爱吃冷吃兔，自己就认真钻研了冷吃兔的做法。日子久了，做的冷吃兔好吃的名声竟传播的挺远。慕名来的人不少，李东海他爸一拍手就开了家冷吃兔店，一天就随缘卖30只，卖完就关门，生意好的不得了，天天都有早起来排队的顾客等着。

李东海就不一样了，没遗传到他爸的优秀基因，一点儿饭都不会做。因此当他爸把店留给他，和他妈快快乐乐的跑去国外移民后。他站在他爸那家冷吃兔的店里，内心倒也生出了几分无奈。

开是肯定开不下去的，这辈子都不可能开店的。毕竟他又不会做饭，继续开下去不是砸他爸招牌么。索性关了把地方租出去，赚点钱好了，李东海叼着根烟一点点盘算着，在店里转悠了一圈进了仓库。

他爸走的急，签证下来当天才收拾行李走。仓库里面东西也都没搬干净。笼子里还关着他刚买回来的几只肉乎乎的小肥兔子。他们乖乖巧巧的挤做一团，还慢条斯理的嚼着菜叶子。李东海凑近一看，嘿，还有一只躺的四仰八叉的睡的呼呼的。

李东海看的觉得好笑，他鬼迷心窍的捞起那只睡的瘫倒在地的胖兔子，捏了捏他的小肚子把他弄醒了，又拎着后颈把他滴溜到面前，跟他眼睛对眼睛鼻子对鼻子。

“这么肥....做冷吃兔应该挺好吃的欸。”

他一边说着一边把他提到后厨案台边，没注意到小兔子听到他的话吓得蹬直了腿。李东海拿起放在台上的刀作势在案边摩擦了两下，又举起来在空中挥舞着想感受一下他爸的平日做派。

结果高估了自己的实力，刚举了两下就觉得这把刀好沉，这不是自己能干的活....李东海咋咋舌，觉得果然还是把店关了比较靠谱。

他随手把刀放在一旁，摸着小兔子的肥肚子，手感不是一般的好，惹得他又多摸了好几下。“哎..这个部位最好吃了吧...触感都不一样呢...”

没想到的是，他刚说完就听到软软糯糯的一声哀求从手心处传来。“不要吃我TAT”

随后他揉在手心的小兔子竟然变成了一个赤身裸体的美少年，颤着两条腿坐在案台上。头上两只兔耳朵无精打采的垂着。

...李东海眨了眨眼还未反应过来，对方抽抽搭搭的伸出手揽他，头埋进他胸膛里，委委屈屈的求他。“不要吃我....我不好吃的。”

这是什么...兔子成精了吗。李东海望着对方的两只兔耳朵，捏了捏又扯了扯。疼的对方眼泪汪汪的捂着耳朵又不敢瞪他。他顺着对方光滑的后背往下望去，尾椎骨那里还有一个毛茸茸的小尾巴，正一颤一颤着。

惹得他很想上手摸，他也的确这么做了。李东海伸出手摸了摸那个团做一团的白色小尾巴，只觉得触感好的不行，他忍不住多揉了两下。怀里的小兔叽缩成一团蜷在他半个怀里，身子骤然泛起半片粉红。

“别...别摸了...”小兔叽往前缩了两下贴着李东海更近。“我...很难吃的！”

“哦？”李东海闻言抬起怀里小兔叽的下巴，借着光瞅小兔叽的长相。巴掌大的小脸，一双水汪汪的圆眼，秀挺的鼻梁和恰到好处肉嘟嘟的唇。长的是真的很可爱呢。

他摸摸鼻子只觉得小兔精完全长在了自己取向狙击上。他又不着痕迹的望了一圈怀里赤裸的小朋友，只觉得自己下身发烫，此时是柳下惠附身才能无动于衷吧。

 

而小兔子丝毫没意识到他身体的变化，还自顾自黏糊糊的凑上去哭。李东海耐着性子听着，大致从他混乱的语序中听出了大概缘由。

也真是好笑。这个小兔子刚刚修炼成精，贪吃吃多了睡着了，躺在山上就被猎户捉了回来，随后又被他爸买了下来。还好还未切了他做冷吃兔，就遇上他了，也不知道是幸运还是不幸运。

他滴溜起哭的软趴趴的小兔叽，给他穿上自己的外套包裹住，带着小兔叽回了家。

回到家里小兔叽仍抽搭搭的抹眼泪，看的李东海也是无奈，好奇的伸出手指戳他的脸。“你叫什么名字？你有名字吗？”

“李...李赫宰...”小兔叽打了个哭嗝，偏过头蹭李东海的手心。“要洗澡....”

“洗洗洗...”李东海闻言好脾气的应着他，放了水又牵着他的手带他进去洗澡。刚要把对方放进浴缸又被拉住了手。李赫宰眨巴眨巴眼睛手揽着他不让他走，耳朵有一搭没一搭的立着，透漏出几分内心的恐慌。

“你帮帮我呀？”

李东海望着李赫宰不着寸缕坐在浴缸里，带着浑然天成的可爱，只觉得自己像是在经历酷刑一样。他望着对方圆溜溜的大眼睛无奈的应下了，脱了衣服也跟着进了浴缸。还好他家浴缸大，两个人也不会显得很挤。他搂着李赫宰替他擦着身上，对方眯起眼睛舒服的靠在他怀里似乎都要睡着。

随后李赫宰又睁开眼，皱起眉头身子不耐的来回蹭了蹭。李赫宰手伸到李东海胯下，捉住了那个硌的他不舒服的东西，握在手里无意识的抓了两下，又疑惑的望着他。“太硬了...”

李东海这下再也没忍住，他侧过头去亲小兔叽那张肉嘟嘟的唇，舌尖勾勒出对方的唇线，吮吸过内侧的柔软，霸道的掠夺着对方口腔内的空气，直到李赫宰被亲的松开了握着他性器的手，这才放开了他。

李赫宰小嘴殷红湿润的还泛着光，兔子耳朵被亲的全部立起来了。他委委屈屈的瞪了李东海一眼。“干嘛呀？不给摸就不给摸嘛，好小气。”

李东海被那一眼瞪得只觉得兴致盎然，凑过去又咬了他脖颈一口。“宝贝，你想摸多久都可以...”

李赫宰懵懂的捂着被他轻轻咬着的地方，恍惚中只觉得对方是要吃掉他。他吓得耳朵抖了抖，锤李东海胸口，“坏人。”

“嗯，我是坏。”李东海站起来，拿着毛巾给小兔叽擦干身上，又抱着他回了卧室，拿起吹风机给他吹干头发。小兔叽被吹风机的声音吓了一跳，伸出手抱紧了李东海。惹得李东海也没有办法，只得收起了吹风机拿着毛巾将他的头发裹起来，试图人工吸附干。李赫宰两只小耳朵好似被裹得不舒服，抖了抖缩了回去。

李东海大感好奇，鼓捣着他变回来。对方却留给他一个圆滚滚的小尾巴，趴在被窝里死活都不肯变出兔耳朵给他玩了。

他也不急着一次逗他逗得过火，俯身上去抱他在怀里，摸着对方肉乎乎的小肚子。“你有地方住没有啊？”

李赫宰趴在他胸膛上 ，被摸的舒服，摊成一团，腿无意识的蹬了两下，下巴抬起来蹭了蹭李东海的肩膀，小脸皱在一起。“没有啊...”

“那呆在我这里？”李东海估摸着对方头发干了，一边低头亲他一边顺手将缠在李赫宰头上的毛巾取了下来。

“不要！”对方顶着一头炸毛的头发，顺势跨坐在了他身上，手指着李东海的脸委委屈屈的抱怨。“呆在你这里，你要吃了我的！你是会吃兔子的QAQ”

emmm。

李东海望着李赫宰骑在他小腹位置还不老实得来回乱动，蹭的他的小兄弟硬的发烫。只觉得其实这只小兔叽说的也没有错。

他是挺想吃他的，从某种意义上来说。


End file.
